Bad Blood
by Alex The Owl
Summary: 5 years after the NWO's sucesfull conquest, the remaining of the Rio Army tries to get back to world to freedom or fail in attempting to do so. (Second and last episode of the NWO Saga)
1. 5 years later

**Yo, guys! It's your favorite snow owl back to write the last story of the NWO Saga.**

 **I know I was writting another story called The Tournament which was supossed to be bond with this story, but since no one seemed interested in it, I decided to forget it and go with Bad Blood.**

 **Enjoy :)**

5 years later

The city of New York was empty like a ghost town. The sky was grey and there was no sounds.

Well, safe for the sound of two NWO soldiers walking in the streets with two machine-guns in their wings.

They were bored as the streets were lifeless.

Suddenly, a mysterious figure pushed a trash can which caught the soldiers' attention.

One of the two slowly walked toward it with his gun ready just in case.

As he arrived, he saw that there was nobody near the fallen trash can.

Suddenly, someone jumped behind the soldier who stayed behind and impaled him from behind with a blade.

The other soldier turned around but couldn't react as someone suddenly grabbed him from behind and stabbed a knife into the back of his skull.

The bird who killed the first soldier was revealed to be a burrowing owl who was wearing a red bandana on his beak, along with a matching uniform and three places to hold his three blades with one he was justly holding in his wing.

The other one was a holder golden eagle with a scar on his right eye and a military suit similar to Bosco's and a tactical knife in his wing which he justly putted back on his belt.

"What did we caught this time, Dominic?" The burrowing owl asked with putting his blade back into his uniform.

"Simply two soldier; no big deal, Ryker." Dominic answered.

He nodded with a smile before the two started walking in the street.

Ryker decided to break the silence after a few seconds of walking.

"Can you believe it has already been five years since the NWO has took the world? I feel like it was yesterday that we could fly around freely!"

The eagle nodded. "We have been lucky that this group of rebel found us at the beginning or we would have ended up captured." He said and received a nod from the burrowing owl.

"Tell me, do you think Alex can still lead the group? I mean, he starts getting tired and even believes we should attack the NWO's main castle."

Dominic answered without looking at him. "We've been hiding around the world for too long; I think we should end this soon too." He said, taking on Alex's side.

"Yeah..." Ryker said, clearly not sure. "Whatever, we're arrived."

Indeed, they arrived to an abandonned store, probably after the NWO's invasion.

"Okay, you know what to do; we enter, take the supplies and leave!" Dominic said as he took his knife.

"And remember to only use your gun if necessary; we don't wanna alert the NWO members around the place." Ryker said with taking one of his blades in his right wing.

Dominic nodded and they entered by a broken window and started looking at the shelves for supplies.

Once their run was done...

"Well, a few medical supplies and some snacks." Ryker said with looking at the eagle.

"I hope Kowalski and Diaglo have a better chance then us." He said with getting ready to leave.

Suddenly, he received a shot into the shoulder which made him bleed.

"GET OUT! WE KNOW YOU'RE HERE!"

Dominic took a look by the broken window to see twenty NWO soldiers at the entrance with guns.

"We're trapped!" Ryker said as he ran beside the injured eagle.

However, this last one smiled. "I'm not so sure."

He then grabbed his carbine and shot two soldiers with headshots.

The remaining soldiers started shooting, forcing the two birds to take cover.

Suddenly, someone started shooting the soldiers from behind with an handgun.

Before they could turn around, another person threw a smoking bomb in the middle of them, putting smoke everywhere and blinding them.

Seeing the opportunity, Ryker along with the bird who threw the bomb jumped into the smoke and started killing the soldiers.

Once the smoke fadded, all the soldiers were dead.

Ryker then looked at their two friends; a barn owl who was wearing a black bandana on his beak and a kunai belt around his torso.

The other one was a blue spix macaw who looked like Tiago but with glasses and a handgun.

"Thanks for your help, Diaglo and Kowalski." Ryker said as he putted his blade back in his uniform.

"Nothing." Kowalski started. "We got a few stuff to eat; what did you get?"

"Nothing really special." Ryker sadly replied.

"We should go before more NWO bastards come." Dominic said to which his three comrades nodded.

They took off toward their secret QG.

* * *

 **First chapter done, ladies and gentlemen! I hope you enjoyed.**

 **Dominic belongs to me; Ryker is to Ryker The Owl; Kowalski is to Skyler The Elf Owl and Diaglo is to tiago9.**


	2. At the QG

**New chapter, owl lovers :)**

At the QG

The four birds group consisting of Dominic, Ryker, Diaglo and Kowalski slowly walked on a hill, farther from the city of New York.

They stopped in front of a wall of bushes and vines and looked around to be sure no one followed them.

They then went throught to enter a grotto of rock illuminated by fire torchs on the walls.

After walking in the grotto for a few seconds, Ryker pressed a rock which made a rock move to reveal a passage into which they entered before closing the rock behind them.

They then turned around to look at their QG which was a huge cave with many birds everywhere and equipments and supplies all over the place.

They smiled and started walking among their comrades of the rebellion.

"Hey, guys!" They all turned to see Bosco greeting them. "Did you brought good stuff?"

"Alex's gonna be the one to judge it." Dominic answered as he and his comrades made their way upward to one of the many rooms in the huge rock wall.

They landed into it to see that it was a medium-sized room with nothing special but a bed and a table in the middle of the room.

Speaking of which, a familiar snow owl was in front of this table, watching over a map.

"Hey, Boss! We're back." Ryker said to make him notice their presence.

He turned around, revealing that he got puffier during the last five years, and walked toward them.

"Did you made a good run?" He asked as Dominic handed him their supplies bag.

"Not our best shot, but enough to hold on for a while." Kowalski answered.

After inspecting the bag, Alex gave it back to Kowalski. "Good; go put it with our other supplies."

"You're still analyzing the NWO's fortress?" Dominic asked.

Alex sighed at this question. "Our plan for revolution is almost complete; we're gonna attack them and win to free the world again soon!"

"But at which cost?" Ryker asked. "The NWO are stronger than anything you've seen before and we're not gonna throught this "plan" without major losts!"

Alex glared back at him. "We've left the control of this world and our friends to those bastards for way too long! It's time for us to rise up and kick their butt! Now, go put the supplies in the reserve!"

The four of them sighed as they flew off his room toward the supplies stock as Lily took their place quickly.

"You heard everything I guess?" Alex immediately asked her.

She nodded. "Only a deaf wouldn't have."

Alex didn't answered her remark as he kept analyzing the fortress' map.

The ninja girl sighed before walking next to him. "Alex, I understand you want to end this once and for all, I want my brother back too, but your kids need their father."

Alex sighed before turning to look at her. "Once all of this will be over, once Sky will be back, I will do everything to get back the time we lost!"

Lily simply looked at him. "Your kids are at the training field; why don't you go train with them while I analyze this fortress?" She suggested.

"But..." Alex was about to argue again.

"Al, stop negleting them; you don't have to waste your time thinking about revenge. You need to spend time with the ones you love or you can end your life with regrets."

Knowing that she was right, Alex sighed in defeat and flew out of his room, much to her joy.

* * *

On the training field which was further into the cave with training statues mades of woods

Alex's children were training on them.

Kenny, who was like a younger version of Alex, had his eyes turned red as he was using his wing-blade, which he inherited from his father, to slash the wooden statues.

Merida, who was a chubby female snow owl, was shooting thunderstrikes at the statues.

And Shilo, who was like a younger version of Skyler, was using a scythe to slash them.

Alex arrived at the field to watch them train.

He smiled in nostalgia and sadness at the thought that he was never here for them, his own children.

He flew to them. "Okay, kid; I'm gonna teach you some moves."

The three kids were surprised but immediately hugged their father.

He happily hugged them back before starting the training with them...

 **That's it for this one, guys! I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Be sure to leave reviews and motivate us to rise up against the NWO!**


	3. Ruler's life

**Okay, guys, we're gonna switch to the NWO's side for this chapter.**

Ruler's life

Somewhere in the phoenix world was standing a huge fortress. This fortress was completely white safe for a detail: "NWO" written in black on the front gate.

No need to explain that this was the NWO's fortress.

This place was pretty calm safe for some music coming from the throne room which was located at the highest place inside the fortress.

This throne room was decorated with red stuff like curtains coming from the roof, white pillars and tables around and a bar where a NWO soldier was serving drinks.

Finally, on the golden throne was sitting the eagle who was now ruling over the world, Marco.

"Come on, keep dancing!" He ordered.

Arlene sighed. "This is embarassing!" She thought as she found herself forced to dance for the pleasure of the emperor.

The only positive point was that she wasn't alone. Her friend Karai was also dancing in a corner for Kikuba and Kyapu while Mauna was also dancing for Galaxy Owl, BG Phoenix and Emeraude Guardian.

"They're so fun to watch dance, aren't they?" En, who was right next to Marco with Yuki, asked.

Marco chuckled and pressed his wings together. "I'm glad we've kept them alive. But they'll never be as beautiful as you, my dear Skyler."

This last one, still in her evil form, was standing on his left and blushed.

Suddenly, the room's doors opened to reveal the bird who was a former hero, Nightmare.

Marco smiled and him and got up. "Well, my dear discpile, Nightmare. How our phoenixes friends are doing?"

Nightmare answered in a emotionless tone. "They are still secured, Master. As long as the dragons keeps an eye on them, they won't be going anywhere."

This made the emperor grin. "Perfect!"

* * *

Meanwhile, at a lower stage of the fortress was the dungeon where all the prisonners were being hold into cells.

Inside the biggest cell a little farther from the normal cells were waiting the fallen phoenixes.

"I'm bored!" Sixion said with throwing a small rock for the 100th time.

"We know; you already said it tens of times." Ferris replied while sitting against a corner.

The red phoenix, Felina, looked at Fenn who seemed to be meditating in the middle of the room.

She sighed. "Fenn, normaly, you're the last one to low down the wings. Get back up! We need to find a way to stop the NWO!"

Fenn sighed without opening his eyes. "I'm really sorry, Felina, but there is no much hope; the NWO is ruling over the world and the two chosen ones are under their control. Unless someone can change things, we can't do anything."

At the room's entrance were standing the six dragons who were guarding the phoenixes.

Moon Dragon chuckled. "Fenn is right to give up."

However, Sun Dragon didn't seemed so sure.

"We're in control; the phoenixes are neutralized and there is no problem in sigh. Yet, why do I have the feeling that things will turn for the worst?" He thought.

 **You're right to be scared, Sun Dragon, because the Rio Army will be reborn from it's aches and we'll kick your butt!**


	4. Duke's plan

**Already four chapters! I'm truly in the mood to write :)**

Duke's plan

The super human Duke was walking throught a courtyard of the fortress.

Many NWO soldiers greeted him on his way and he greeted them back.

Eventually, he stopped and knocked at a door. "Password." a voice said from the other side.

"Rotten fish." He answered.

The door opened and Duke entered in.

The room was dark and being illuminated by a small light pole that was holding from the roof. It was big enough for at least ten people and has a small wooden table on the middle.

Duke turned around to the guy who opened the door and, oh my gosh! It was Neville Wayn, Jewel's friend!

"You're sure we won't be discovered?" Duke asked.

"Yeah; nobody remember this room" Neville positively answered. "You know, it's hard to believe that you decided to do that."

Duke nodded. "Yeah; I was with the Emperor at first, but after learning that he killed Jewel while I was supposed to protect her, I decided to make this plan." He explained.

Neville nodded. "Everyobdy is ready; there's only you-know-who to get."

Duke nodded and walked out of the room. He then flew off toward the throne's room.

Once he landed in front of the door, he opened it and entered into the royal place.

Every NWO members looked at him.

"Duke! My dear friend! Which good wind brings you here?" Marco asked him from his throne.

Duke smiled back. "Can Skyler and Kikuba follow me? I would need your help for something."

"Sure, you come?" Kikuba asked Skyler as he and her followed Duke.

They flew down to the courtyard where was Duke's hideout.

This last one winked at the owl-wolf who winked back.

"It's here." Duke said as they arrived his hideout and entered with his two friends.

"What do you want us to do?" Skyler asked.

Suddenly, Kikuba grabbed her wings from behind and restrained her.

"Hey! Let me go! What are you doing?!" She asked as she struggled to get free in vain as the owl-wolf was too strong for her.

"Calm down, Sky. I'm simply gonna change your purity ring of some details." Duke explained as he turned his attention to her navel.

He putted his hand on her ring and started doing something.

After a few seconds, Skyler calmed down and her red eyes turned back to their normal yellow color.

She blinked a few times before looking at Duke. "D-Duke? W-What have you done to me?"

Kikuba released her. "You've been under the purity ring's control for five years-"

"She know, Kikuba; she was conscious, but she couldn't control her actions." Duke interrupted the owl-wolf.

"Oh my gosh! What have I done?" The elf owl said as she started crying.

Duke hugged his sister before looking in her eyes. "It's okay, Sis. I got a new plan to get revenge. And you're gonna need that."

He said as he handed her a black t-shirt of her size which had "NWO" written on it but in red and "Wolfpack" written underneath.

Sky looked in confusion but still putted the t-shirt on. "What is this t-shirt?"

Once her t-shirt was on, she looked back at Duke and Kikuba to see that they were wearing the same t-shirts as hers.

"You're officially a member of the NWO Wolfpack, Sista. Our objectif is to cause the end of the NWO and their reign over the world!" Duke said.

Suddenly, 3 birds entered the room, all of them wearing a NWO Wolfpack t-shirt.

"Allow me to introduce to you the rest of the group; this is Scott." He said with pointing to a young hawk who had a red head, white body, blue talons and black wings.

"Hi, Sky." He said with a French accent.

"This is Chuvo." He said with showing a female paraqueet light blue with white facial marks and long eyelines.

"Hi." She said with a Portugese accent.

"And this is Razor." He said with showing the final bird who was a green macaw with long hair, light green stomach and a toothpick into his beak.

"Hello, young beauty."

Sky blushed at this. "D-Don't call me beauty, please."

Razor simply looked away with toying with his toothpick.

Duke coughed to get everybody's attention before continuing.

"Whatever, we are the NWO Wolfpack! We will do everything we can do to overpower the New World Order and cause their fall!"

"YEAH!" They all said at unison.

 **Wow! Now we got NWO and NWO Wolfpack! That sounds a lot of fun!**

 **Leave reviews to tell me which side would you bet between those two :)**


	5. The Wolfpack in action

**Before starting this chapter, I finally read Medieval Tale from Alexriolover95 and it was freakin' awesome!**

The Wolfpack in action

Inside the fortress' dungeon, Rico the black hawk was standing before the bars of his cell.

"Rico! Stop standing there; the guards will scold you, again." Luca told him from the other side of the cell.

"I'm bored!" Stryker said from another cell that he was sharing with Jonas.

"Stay calm, everybody!" Eduardo screamed from his cell he was sharing with his wife, Sienna, and Roberto. "We still need to find a way out of here and kill those NWO bastards!"

"Forget about that, Eddie; even if we would escape, we wouldn't be able to defeat them." Joe called from his own cell.

This made him sigh. "We can't just stay here and do nothing."

Suddenly, Duke arrived in front of Rico and Luca's cell.

"You came here to taunt us again?" The black hawk asked with spitting at Duke's face.

"First, that was disgusting." He said with whipping the saliva off his face. "Second, we must talk."

As soon as he said "we" the rest of his team arrived.

"Skyler?! Neville?!" The prisonners screamed as they saw their comrades with their new t-shirts.

"Hi." Sky shyly said with waving at them.

"You're no longer possessed by this Emperor?" Stryker asked as he made his way to the cell's bars and noticed that she still had the purity ring in her umbilicus.

Sky walked to his cell. "Duke saved me." She then looked down. "I'm sorry, Big Brother. I was counscious but couldn't control my actions."

Stryker touched the elf owl's wing with his own. "It's okay, sista; it wasn't your fault. It was Marco's."

"Whatever, now, we're forming a group called "NWO Wolfpack" and we're planning on ending Marco's reign of terror!" Neville said.

"NWO Wolfpack? Doesn't that sounds like a derivative?" Mnishka asked.

"Whatever." Duke interrupted. "We will free you but not right now. If we do, the whole fortress would get us. Here's what we gonna do; we're going to search for the remaining of the Rio Army and make a plan with them to attack the fortress."

"That's okay with me. But please, do it fast; I can't wait to kick the NWO's a**!" Rico said.

Duke chuckled. "Always your hardcore attitude, Ric." He said as he then headed toward the deepest part of the dungeon. "Go outside of the fortress; I will join after doing something."

The Wolfpack obeyed and they all left the dungeon with Sky staying a little to look at her brother before leaving.

* * *

Duke slowly walked toward the deepest part of the dungeon where the phoenixes are being held.

It didn't took very long for the dragons to notice him. "Duke? What are you doing here?" Moon Dragon asked him.

Duke smiled in a friendly manner. "I came here to fullfil a special task."

"Which task?" Celtic Dragon asked.

"The emperor needs you to fuse into the Dragon Sword."

The six of them looked at Duke in surprise.

"The Dragon Sword?" Ocean Dragon asked.

"Yes." Duke confirmed.

Sun Dragon groaned. "I don't understand, but if the emperor needs the Dragon Sword, we'll give it."

The six dragons nodded to each other before closing their eyes and turning into small light balls.

The light balls then united and took a sword form before revealing to be turned into a big Final Fantasy like ruby sword.

Duke took it in his right hand before smirking and putting his left hand on it. He then started talking into an unknown language and made appear a kind of sealing mark on the sword.

He then chuckled. "Looks like you're trapped as one now."

He then teleported himself outside of the fortress, to a grassland, where the rest of NWO Wolfpack was waiting.

"I got the sword. Now, let's go find the Rio Army!"

They all nodded and flew off with him.

 **Wow! What is that Dragon Sword and what is Duke gonna do of it? I don't know either-Oh wait! I do since I'm the writter LOL!**


	6. Surprise reunion

Surprise reunion

Into the cave where the Rio Army was hiding, it was lunch time as it started getting dark outside.

Dominic, Ryker, Diaglo and Kowalski were eating some fruits around a rock that was used as a table.

"Really? it was so hard to serve in the miltary in Russia?" Kowalski asked Dominic.

"Yup; it was a true hell!" He answered with bitting into a pear.

Ryker sighed. "We talk about our pasts... I miss my older brother and would give anything to see him again."

"What are you guys talking about?" Somebody asked.

The four birds turned around to see Tomada and Sorrel arriving.

They were both holder and Tomada had some red painting marks, like an indigenous, and Sorrel had longer hair.

"Oh, nothing special." Diaglo answered with bitting an apple.

"How you guys 'been?" Kowalski asked the couple.

"Well, let's we had some "exciting" nights, recently." Sorrel answered as she and her hawk blushed.

This made the four friends chuckles before noticing two more friends joining them.

It was Jameson and his girlfriend, Kelly who was a small black elf owl.

"Yo guys! You take a lunch?" The first one asked.

"Yeah; we like to slow down a little." Dominic answered.

"Looks like we will have even more company." Kelly remarked as Alex was coming in their direction with his kids, apparently tired.

"Whew! You guys are getting strong! You gave me a lot of work!" Alex said, clearly proud of his kids.

"Thanks for training with us, Daddy!" Kenny happily said.

"It was awesome!" The two girls said at unison as they all hugged their father's puffy belly.

This made him smile and he hugged the three of them together. "I'm so lucky to have you three."

His attention then drifted toward the training field, which was close; Bia, Carla and Tiago were still training.

Tiago was facing Lolo the black phoenix.

The young adult macaw charged at the phoenix with his super speed and started a close combat.

Even if Lolo was good, Tiago managed to overpower him with his better speed and managed to knock him down.

Carla was facing Lala the white phoenix.

She shot a white energy beam at the female spix macaw who blocked it with a water shield and turned it into a water jet which knocked Lala against the rock wall.

Finally, Bia was facing her girlfriend, Alondra.

This last one shot telepathic blasts at Bia who blocked them with her stronger telekinesis.

She then lifted Alondra in the air with her power and shot a strong telekinesis blast which knocked her down.

The training being over, the trio of siblings helped their opponents to get back up.

"Wow! You are stronger than before!" Lolo complimented.

"Yeah; you managed to defeat two phoenixes." Lala added.

"It hurts, but I still love you." Alondra said with kissing Bia, disgusting the others.

Crexis then came to kiss Carla, disgusting the others even more.

Alex looked at them with a smile. They lost their parents, their mother being killed and their father being possessed by the evil emperor that was Marco. However, they still had close people to them.

"Alex! Alex!" Bosco screamed as he flew toward Alex at full speed.

"What is it, Bosco?" Alex asked him with letting go of his kids.

"We spotted a group of birds coming toward the cave!" The Chiness bird said in panic.

This putted everybody on alert mode.

"Stay behind me!" Alex ordered as he turned his wing into a wing-blade and made his way toward the cave's entrance.

He then exited the cave with Bosco, his Magnum in his wings, Tomada, with his tomahawk, Jameson, with his Baseball bat, and Sorrel with her yellow eco activated.

With the group of birds in sight outside of the cave, but couldn't see clearly as it was dark, Alex putted on an angry look and walked quickly toward them.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" Alex asked as he grabbed the first one, who looked like a human, by putting his wing-blade on his neck.

He simply chuckled. "I see you still have that little fire inside you even after 5 years, Alex."

As the full moon passed some clouds and shined, Alex could see his face and was shocked.

"D-D-Duke?!"

"Hi, Al! It's been long since we-" He got cut off by Alex who punched him in the face, knocking him to the floor.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU BETRAYED US! YOU WERE SUPOSSED TO PROTECT BLU'S FAMILY AND YOU SOLD OUT SKYLER!"

Duke spat some blood. "Alex, wait! I-"

"SHUT UP!" Alex screamed as he used his Hammer Fists to punch him in the face.

After four blows, he was about to deliver a fifth when...

"Alex! Stop!"

The young snow owl immediately stopped as he recognized this voice.

He slowly turned around as if time was on slow motion.

He then widened his eyes as they met with the same ones with which he fallen in love with many years ago and he thought he would never see again.

"S-S-Skyler?"

"Alex..."

The two owls starred at each other for long.

The little elf owl suddenly jumped on her long time lost mate, hugging his puffy belly which she always loved.

The snow owl hugged her back with all his love.

"Touching." Razor said with a smile as he toyed with his toothpick and both Chuvo and Scott nodded.

 **Yeah! My little Skyler is back! I will never leave you again! Never!**


	7. Bridge of light

**Let's get ready for this chapteeeeeeer!**

Bridge of light

Shilo, Kenny and Merida were hugging their long lost mother, back in the cave while their father was talking with the NWO Wolfpack who explained him everything.

"...And now, we need you to help us to beat the NWO. What do you say?" Duke asked.

The young leader of the Rio Army looked down with an unsure look.

"My answer is no!"

Everybody was shocked to hear this. "What?! Why?" Duke asked.

Alex then looked angrily at him. "Because you already f**ked us! We can't trust you anymore!"

Duke was chocked and Skyler came next to her mate.

"Alex, come on! We need to unite our factions to save the world!"

Alex shook his head at his mate. "We can't take the risk, Sky. We're the last resisting force on this planet and if we fall, it will be the end."

Duke was determined to convince the snow owl. "Come on, Al! If we work together, we can-"

"I SAID NO!" Alex screamed as he turned his back to his former friend.

Duke and Skyler putted sad looks on their faces.

 _"Just when you think_

 _Hope is lost_

 _And giving up_

 _Is all you got"_

Everyobdy except Alex turned to see Sorrel who started to sing.

 _"Blue turns black_

 _Your confidence is cracked_

 _There seems no turning back from here"_

Tomada looked in awe at his mate's beautiful voice.

 _"Sometimes, there isn't an obvious explanation_

 _Why the holiest hearts can feel the strongest palpitations"_

She suddenly raised her voice to get everybody's attention.

 _"That's when you can build a bridge of light_

 _That's what turns the wrongs all right_

 _That's when you can't give up the fight_

 _That's when love turns night time into day_

 _That's when loneliness goes away_

 _That's why you gotta be strong tonight_

 _Only love can build us a bridge of light"_

She smiled at Tomada and walked to Alex before continuing her song.

 _"When your feet are made of stone_

 _And you're convinced that you're all alone"_

She took Alex's head and looked at the sky.

 _"Look at the stars, instead of the dark_

 _You'll find your heart shines like the sun"_

She said with putting her wing on Alex's beating chest.

 _"But let's not let our anger get us lost_

 _When the need to be right comes with way too high at cost"_

Some birds started singing the next part with her.

 _"That's when love_ _can build a bridge of light_

 _That's what turns the wrongs all right_

 _That's when you know it's worth the fight_

 _That's when love turns night time into day_

 _That's when loneliness goes away_

 _That's why you gotta be strong tonight_

 _Cause only love can build us a bridge of light"_

She marked a pause to let Alex turns around and look at everybody else with a different look.

Sorrel smiled before continuing.

 _"Deep breath_

 _Take it on the chin_

 _But don't forget_

 _To let love back in"_

Suddenly, everybody started singing with her.

 _"To let love back in_

 _hat's when love_ _can build a bridge of light_

 _That's what turns the wrongs all right_

 _That's when you can't give up the fight"_

Alex suddenly joined in the song along with his mate, kids, Duke and every birds around.

 _"And that's_ _when love turns night time into day_

 _That's when loneliness goes away_

 _That's why you gotta be strong tonight_

 _Cause only love can build us a bridge of light"_

Sorrel finished the song.

 _"Only love can build us... a bridge of light"_

Tomada smiled as he gently took his beautiful mate into his wings.

Bosco and Jameson couldn't help but lightly cry, the same was for the kids.

Duke then walked to alex and held his hand before him.

Everyobdy watched and waited for his answer.

Against all odds, Alex took Duke's hand with his wing.

"It's with honnor that I accept, Duke!"

This made everybody cheer.

Alex then looked down to see his mate hugging him, making him smile.

 **It's incredible, right? Just a song and everybody forget why they are angry. Now, the Rio Army and NWO Wolfpack will save the world!**


	8. Back in charge

**Sorry for the late update, guys.**

Back in charge

A portal opened a little farther from the NWO's fortress and the Rio Army and NWO Wolfpack came out of it, equiped for an assault.

Alex turned to the army behind him. "Okay, everyone! You remember the plan; Duke and I will enter the fortress and free our friends. Afterward, we will send you a signal to attack the fortress while Duke and I deal with Marco! Ready?"

He received a huge "YEAH!" from the army.

"Then let's go!" He said as they started their march toward the NWO's fortress.

 **(Back In Black by AC/DC starts playing)**

Alex turned his wing into his wing-blade

Duke took out his Darkness guns

Skyler made her scythe appear in her wings

Bia cracked her wings, Carla gave a slap on her plump belly and Tiago cracked his neck

Razor spat his toothpeak on the ground

Chuvo stretched her back

Kikuba let out his fangs out of his beak

Neville held his demon sword on his shoulder

Scott made warming up moves

Tomada charged his crossbow

Sorrel prepared her ecos

Jameson lightly slammed his Baseball bat into his wing

Kelly took her dual guns into both of her wings

Flavio took his katana into his wings

Bosco charged his magnum before putting it into his suit's belt

Rafael prepared his hidden blades

Eva cleared her throat, ready to sing

Carlos took his Osiris sword into his wing

Crexis took his key sword into his wings

Xerxes cracked his normal wing with his bronze's one

The other Eva lightly rubbed her wing on her soft belly

Dominic charged his carabine

Ryker took his blade twins in both of his wings

Diaglo charged his handgun

Kowalski putted his ninja mask on his head

Lily putted on her ninja bandana

Oli licked his vampire fangs

Choncho charged his sniper rifle

Raven Kai made two clones of himself

Scorcher turned into a night fury

Alondra cracked her wings, ready to use telekinesi

Roran took his dual blades in both of his wings

Finally, Carmen adjusted her flower necklace on her neck.

"STOP!" Alex said as they arrived on a cliff that was giving a good view on the NWO's fortress.

Inside this last one's dungeon, Fenn, who was still meditating, opened his eyes and smiled.

"They're here..."


	9. Meeting

**The action begins here, guys!**

Meeting

Alex and Duke arrived into the center of the fortress thanks to this last one's teleportation power.

"Okay, wait me here; I'll go free the others."

Alex nodded as Duke left discretly toward the dungeon.

"Be safe." Alex whispered.

Twenty minutes passed and the young snow owl was still waiting for his friend to return.

"What takes him so long?" He asked himself.

"It's been a long time, dear Alex..."

This made him jump and he slowly turned around.

To his horror, two birds walked toward him. It was Marco and Nightmare.

"M-Marco?! Blu?!" He said with a surprised look.

"It's EMPEROR for you!" Nightmare said as he was about to charge at the Young snow owl, only for Marco to stop him with one wing.

"Calm down, dear Nightmare. I will take care of this weak owl while you can kill the three others with him."

Alex looked curiously. "Three others?"

"DADDY!"

He turned around to see in horror Bia, Carla and Tiago.

"Kids?! What are you doing here? I told you to wait with the others!"

"We know. But we wanted to see Dad." Tiago replied.

"Daddy! It's me, Bia!" The Young girl called in hope for her father to Wake up.

However, the former hero stood with an emtionless face.

Marco then smiled. "Go!"

As soon as he said that, Nightmare teleported himself close to the kids and, before Alex could do anything, Marco created a force shield around them.

"Merde! (shit!)" Alex said and charged toward the force shield.

He tried to destroy it with his hammer-wings in vain. He couldn't do anything; the kids were locked in there with their former father.

This last one summoned Excalibur into his wings.

The three kids were a little scared.

"It's our turn to play, guys!" Carla said as she putted herself in a fighting position along with her siblings.

Marco chuckled as Alex turned to look at him.

"What's so funny, you bastard?"

"Simply that I knew all along that Duke was planning on betraying me. Your friends who are waiting outside will fall into a trap."

Alex looked at him in horror.

* * *

Meanwhile outside

The NWO Wolfpack and Rio Army were still waiting.

"I hope they'll be okay." Skyler mumbled.

Suddenly, one of the soldiers received a headshot.

"ENNEMY COMING!" Bosco screamed as he took his magnum and started shooting.

NWO soldiers jumped from all around them and engaged a shooting.

It got worst as En, Yuri, Kyapu, Emeraude Guardian, Galaxy Owl, BG Phoenix and Fantasia arrived too and started killing many soldiers.

"This is all my fault..." Alex mumbled.

 **Will the Rio Army and NWO Wolfpack survive this fight? Will Duke come back in time with the others? Will the kids defeat Nightmare? Will I defeat Marco? Stay stunned to know the answers.**


	10. Dark to blue

Dark to blue

Bia, Carla and Tiago were looking at their father, ready to fight.

Alex was looking from the other side of the force shield.

"Good damn! They are trapped with their father and I can't even help!"

Nightmare then charged with a great speed and punched Tiago in the stomach so hard that he spat blood.

As he fall on the floor, Carla quickly assisted him while Bia knocked Nightmare away with a telekinesis shot.

However, he quickly took back from the shot and summoned his Excalibur.

He tried to hit the young girl with it but she created a telekinesis shield to block him.

She then turned her shield into a telekinesis blast that pushed Nightmare backward.

This last one then shot a dark slash with his sword which Bia managed to dodge by jumping in the air.

However, Nightmare then caught her with a kick that knocked her down.

Before he could do any more damage to his sister, Carla shot a jet of water to her father, knocking him away.

He then got back up in a fighting position just like his older daughter.

This last one made summoning moves with her wings and created a water snake.

"TAKE THAT!"

She said with throwing her water snake toward him.

Nightmare easily slashed it with his Excalibur, much to Carla's horror.

He then shot a dark energy ball straight on her, knocking her to the ground.

However, before he could continue, Tiago used his super speed to switch around his body and send many quick punches there.

However, after some attacks, Nightmare created an energy explosion which knocked Tiago away.

Bia then slowly got back up while looking at her father.

"He's too strong! Okay; I wanted to keep this for Marco, but I have no choice if I want to safe us."

She closed her eyes and focused her energy.

Suddenly, two butterfly-like energy wings appeared on her back, her eyes turned bright white and she had a crystal sword in her wing.

"BUTTERFLY MODE!"

Alex was surprised. "She learned the Butterfly Mode so fast?"

Nightmare however did not care and charged at his daughter with Excalibur ready to slash her.

Bia took her crystal sword and slahed it against her father's one.

After a few seconds, Excalibur broke down in two, much to Nightmare's surprise.

"What?!"

Bia then somehow putted her wing into his chest and started putting something out of it.

It was a kind of dark bird figure in energy.

"Get out of my father, monster!"

She suddenly slashed the monster with her crystal sword.

Blu's body fallen to the ground and, to everybody's surprise, he turned from dark to blue.

Bia also turned to her normal form and smiled.

"Daddy..."

She let herself rest on his chest.

Alex smiled at this scene, also happy to have Blu back.

Suddenly, he felt something moving behind him and moved in time to dodge a dark ball from Marco who was clearly angry.

"Never turn your back to your ennemy!"

Alex's eyes turned red in anger as he activated his wing-blade.

"Marco... I've been waiting so long for this day... to see you DIE!"

 **YOU KILLED INNOCENTS, YOU TOOK OVER THE WORLD THAT MADE US DREAM, YOU TURNED MY FRIEND AND WIFE INTO MONSTERS, YOU CAPTURED MY FRIENDS AND YOU CREATED CHAOS! I, THE OWL WHO CREATED THE RIO ARMY, WILL MAKE YOU PAY FOR EVERYTHING YOU HAVE DONE! YOU CAN COUNT ON ME TO TORTURE AND KILL MARCO, EVERYBODY! RAAAAAAAAARGH!**

Leave reviews too


	11. Emperor vs leader

Emperor vs leader

The NWO's emperor and the Rio Army's leader were glaring at each other, knowing the hard battle that was about to take place.

After many seconds of silence, the evil eagle decided to broke it.

"Come to me, if you want to!"

He didn't had to tell it twice as Alex let out a rage scream and charged at the bird who caused him so much pain.

As he was about to slash him with his wing-blade, Marco grabbed it with only one wing.

"What?!" He said in shock.

Marco smirked before kicking the young snow owl in the stomach, sending him to crash into the fortress' wall which completely destroyed it.

The emperor then spat in digust.

"You must be a true fool to attack so directly against someone stronger than you."

Suddenly, Alex jumped from under the ground underneath Marco and punched him right under the chin with his hammer wing.

"Never low your guard, you said?"

Despite being surprised, Marco quickly replied with a darkl ball which Alex blocked with his Prototype shield.

Marco then charged with a kick straight to his shield which knocked him away.

Luckily, the young snow owl landed on his feet and reactivated his wing-blade.

Marco smirked at him. "You want to engage a true fight? As you wish."

He suddenly putted his hidden blades out of his wing's wrists.

Alex's eyes were still red of anger as he activated his Prototype claws.

The two opponents then charged at each and engaged a blades-against-claws duel.

Bia and the kids were watching this next to their still uncounscious father.

"You think Alex stand a chance against Marco?" Tiago asked.

"He have to!" Bia answered without removing her eyes from the battle.

The blades and claws were clashing, making a lot of sparks.

Eventually, Marco punched Alex in the face which knocked him away.

However, he used his Protoype whip to grab his wings and charged back to him with a powerful headbutt to the head which made him spit blood.

Alex then activated his wing-blade and charged at Marco again.

However, this last one suddenly summoned a katana and blocked his wing-blade which didn't prevented from crashing throught another fortress' wall.

As they were falling, (yes; they were fighting in a eleveted zone from the fortress) Marco opened his beak and shot a huge green and dark energy beam toward Alex who was above him.

Once the beam stopped and the smoke fadded, it revealed that Alex activated his Prototype armor and blocked the beam.

Marco simply grinned before flying off toward the top of the fortress.

"Come back, coward!"

Alex chased him to the very top.

They then glared at each other under the full moon (yes; it was night time).

"You won't live another day, Marco!" Alex screamed in rage.

Marco simply chuckled.

"I must admit that you're stronger than I thought. Therefore, to apologize for underestimating you, I will show you..."

"Show me what?" Alex asked without letting his guard down.

"...Some of my true force!"

Alex smiled. "Go ahead; we're gonna laugh!"

Marco grinned and focused his energy to created a black energy dome with light green at the rim of it.

After a few seconds, the dome exploded and Alex had to cover his face.

Once he opened them once again, he was surprised by what he saw.

Marco had bat-like wings getting out of his back, had red scars across his eyes and these last ones were like Alex's but in green.

"Be ready to face the juggernaut pain!" He said with a demon voice.

Alex was watching him in horror as he felt his power rising up.

"Holy crap!"

 **I hope I can defeat Marco even in his "demon" form.**


	12. Union makes force

Union makes force

The NWO soldiers surrounded the remainings of the Rio Army and NWO Wolfpack who were currently standing in a circle last stand.

"Shit! What are we gonna do?" Bosco asked while holding his magnum.

"SHOT 'EM DOWN!" One of the NWO soldiers screamed.

"Not so fast!"

They jumped and turned toward where the scream came from.

To their surprise, Duke was standing there with all the Rio Army members who were prisonner of the NWO, the phoenixes inclued.

The Rio Army and Wolfpack were surprised too.

"Oh shit!" One of the NWO soldiers said.

 **(We Own It by Wiz Khalifa starts playing)**

The brawl started.

Duke started by shooting many soldiers with his darkness guns.

Skyler turned in Outrage mod and killed En by slashing her with her scythe.

Rafael stabbed some soldiers who tried to kill him with his hidden baldes.

Eva took a deep breath before letting out a killing scream that knocked many soldiers away.

Carlos slashed a soldier's throat with his Osiris sword.

Nico blocked bullets with his bottle cap before throwing it at many soldiers to knock them down.

Pedro smashed a soldier with his huge strength.

Eduardo absorbed the energy from Blaz's thunder and shot it at some soldiers.

Sienna summoned vines to crush a soldier's throat.

Felipe shot red energy beams to soldiers.

Roberto slashed some with his Dovhaaki sword.

Tomada killed soldiers with his tomahawk.

Sorrel used her blue energy to quickly knock soldiers down thanks to her speed.

Jameson used his Baseball bat to shot a black energy shot to many soldiers.

Kelly unleashed her black dual guns and shot many soldiers with them.

Bosco made headshots with his magnum.

Rico turned on fire and burned Yuri with a jet of flammes.

Arlene shot red energy balls to soldiers, knocking them down.

Joe shot many soldiers with his machine-gun.

Peter used his laser shotgun to make headsots.

Luca turned into a Kaiju and used his huge tail to smash soldiers away.

Steeler Santa used his axe to slash soldiers.

Blaz killed Galaxy Owl with his thunder beam.

Garrix used his chain to whip soldiers away.

Luiz used a shotgun in his mouth to shoot down soldiers.

Razor Slashed them with his batwings.

Neville also slashed them with his demon sword.

Chuvo Used her metal claws to slash soldiers.

Kikuba used his wolf fangs to bite Emeraude Guardian in the neck, killing him.

Scott shot golden energy balls to the soldiers.

Crexis used his key sword to kill off soldiers.

Daniel used his invisibility skill to jump on the soldiers and kill them with his katana.

Alondra used her telekinesis powers to knock off soldiers.

Xerxes broke Fantasia's neck with his bronze wing.

The other Eva killed soldiers with her claws.

Flavio used his katana to slash soldiers.

Dominic made headshots with his carabine.

Diaglo used his handgun to take down soldiers.

Ryker slashed them with his twins blades.

Kowalski used his shurikens against them.

Mnishka summoned her dark creatures to kill soldiers.

Scorcher turned into a night fury and burned off Kyapu.

Ray used his duel viper to take down soldiers.

Stryker killed soldiers with his sword.

Karai shot soldiers down with her arrows.

Jonas killed soldiers with his dual daggers.

Oli bit soldiers' necks with his vampire fangs, sucking the blood of them.

Choncho shot them from a safe distance with his sniper.

Raven Kai brawled many soldiers with his clones.

Grove used his darkness and light sword to slash soldiers.

Kenny used his wing-blade to slash soldiers.

Merida used her scythe to slash soldiers.

Shilo shot soldiers down with her energy balls.

Carmen used her flower's beam to take down soldiers.

Spiros shot yellow and blue thunder at the soldiers.

Roran slashed soldiers with his two knives.

Cody let Shade made a rampage.

Hyrum used the daggers in his talons to kill the soldiers.

Finally, the six phoenixes united their strength to kill BG Phoenix once and for all.

The NWO soldiers and Marco's mates were all death.

"Good work, everybody!" Bosco screamed at the army who cheered in return.

Duke suddenly realized something strange.

"Where is Lily?"


	13. Fall of a hero

Fall of a hero

Back at the very top of the fortress, Alex and Marco in his demon form were looking at each other.

To be cautious, Alex jumped on another pick lower and activated his Prototype armor as he didn't knew which moves the old eagle could make in this new form.

This made him chuckled as he glared at the young snow owl from above.

"You're smart, but that won't be enough!"

He suddenly made a light green energy spear appear in his wing and shot it straight to his opponent.

Alex got knocked to the lower stage, but his armor protected him from any major damage.

"Darn! I'm maybe not as strong as Blu, but I can detect the ammont of force my ennemy puts in his attacks. And he barely putted something into this powerful attack!"

Marco then flew down a few feet away from him.

"You're already tired? Come on! I wanna have some fun with you before I end your pathetic life!"

He suddenly created another energy spear and shot it at Alex.

Luckily, he managed to dodge it by slightly moving his head to the side, not avoiding a small cut on his cheek.

Suddenly, without having time to see it coming, Marco shot another energy spear, hitting Alex on his right shoulder.

This made him flew backward but he managed to stop his course by stabbing his good wing-blade on the floor.

"Damn! It hurts!" He said with healing his shoulder injury with his Prototype.

Suddenly, he saw that Marco was charging at him again. He quickly putted himself in a fighting position.

Once Marco arrived before him, Alex quickly used his hammer fist to smash him, sending him in the air.

Unofrtunately, the emperor quickly took back his balance in the air and spat some blood.

"That's all you got? You're weak!"

This made the young snow owl angry and he shot a jet of Prototype up to him.

To his horror, Marco simply grinned and created a green shield around him that easily blocked his jet.

"Shit!"

Marco lifted one wing down toward Alex.

"I'm gonna make you understand the meaning of pain!"

He then shot a huge black and light green energy beam toward Alex.

This last one couldn't move in time and took the attack full force.

The force of the explosion made him fall from the stage he was on and also destroyed his armor.

"W-What?!" He said as he realized his armor was destroyed.

"Too weak for an armor."

The young snow owl was shocked to see Marco flying down toward him while he was falling.

He then smashed him with his wing, sending him to crash and bounce many times on the floor.

He slowly got on his feet while trying to deal with the pain.

"I-I-It's unbelievable! He's so powerful!"

"And you haven't seen the tip of my power yet!"

Before he could react, Marco sent him a sudden punch and he got threw into a fortress' tower, destroying it completely.

This didn't stopped his course in mid-air and Marco teleported himself next to him.

He spat in disgust before smashing him again, sending him to crash throught a flying rock of the destroyed tower.

Finding this fun, Marco teleported himself again and smashed the poor snow owl once more, sending him to destroy another tower.

Eventually, Marco grabbed him by the throat and landed on very top of the fortress.

While Marco was holding his throat with one wing, lifting him in the air, Alex was too weak to try to push him back.

Marco smiled at him.

"You thought you were going to beat me and save the world like in the movies?" He whispered in his ear. "Wrong."

He then putted his free over on the weak snow owl's puffy chest.

At the same time, the Rio Army arrived and Skyler was the first one to see her husband's position.

"Alex!" She screamed as she was about to take off.

Marco smirked at them.

"Too late."

He suddenly shot a huge dark and green energy beam that made all of them lightly fly backward.

Once they looked back up, their face got filled with chock.

Marco slowly removed his wing with which he shot his energy beam from Alex's chest to reveal a huge hole.

Everybody, especially Skyler, her kids, Duke, Oli, Jameson, Tomada and Sorrel, were looking in horror.

They had to accept what just happened under their eyes; Marco killed Alex.

The elf owl had tears gathering in her eyes.

"ALEEEEEEEEX!"

 **Oh. My. Glaux! Marco killed me? :(**


	14. One leave another one comes back

One leave another one comes back

Marco was holding the young snow owl whom he justly pierced with a beam in his right wing.

He smirked.

"It's the end, Alex. I would have loved to say that you were a good opponent, but you were not."

He then let him fall off the top toward the ground.

Whiel falling, Alex was still couscious and saw what he did throught his whole life before the end throught his eyes.

FLASHBACK

 **(My Immortal by Evanescence starts playing)**

 _When Nat found Alex as a chick, she adopted him like her own son_

 _He grew up with his brother Oli who he loved dearly_

 _He lost his friends and family in a military attack and got the Prototype_

 _He got recruited by the Canadian army and learned to use his Prototype with his friend Ben_

 _During a mission, Ben got killed and Alex got threw into the ocean_

 _He eventually arrived in the Amazon where he met Blu and his family_

 _They faced the elements godesses and got captured_

 _He had a "thing" with the Angelus_

 _They escaped and fought off against the army of elements_

 _He fought and defeated the Angelus_

 _He fallen in love with Skyler and became her mate_

 _They went along with their friends on summer vacations at Rio_

 _They created the Rio Army and defeated the Flock Of Doom to bring peace_

 _He got reunited with his brother Oli and friend Jameson_

 _The battle of armageddon came and Skyler got possessed by Polo the purple phoenix_

 _He managed to save her and she got killed during an attack but got saved by the Angelus who gave her life for her_

 _He helped his friend Tomada to fall in love with Sorrel_

 _He had three kids with Skyler_

 _When the NWO took possession of Rio and Skyler, he tried his best to stop them along with his friends_

 _He fought against Nightmare and lost_

 _He took the lead of the rebellion and swore to save Skyler_

 _During five years, he fought against the NWO with his friends_

 _One day, he reunited with Skyler and allied himself with the NWO Wolfpack_

 _He led the attack against the fortress and fought against Marco_

 _Finally, here he was, falling to his death in front of the ones he loves_

END OF FLASHBACK

Alex shedded a tear before hitting the ground with a huge CRASH!

"ALEX!"

Skyler didn't waisted one second and flew beside her mate as a puddle of blood started appearing under him.

The dying snow owl weakly looked at his mate.

"A-Alex... h-hold on... y-you're gonna make it..."

She knew fully that it was false and tears started flowing on her cheeks.

Alex used the little energy he had left to lift his wing to her face and whip the tears away.

Sky looked at him as he weakle smiled and said his last words.

"...I...love...you...Sky..."

With these last words, he closed his eyes to never open them again.

Skyler let herself fall on his puffy chest and started crying.

"ALEEEX! NOOOO!"

The kids also started crying at the lost of their dad.

Sorrel started crying with her mate as she hugged this last one.

"B-Brother..."

Oli started crying at the lost of his younger brother.

Jameson also started crying, him who knew Alex for so long.

They were so occupied crying that they didn't noticed Marco flying down a few feet away from them with a smirk.

"The only reason why you're still living is because it is a torture for you to live without your dear Alex."

He then lifted his wings. "You have lost! There is no more hope for you to-"

He was interrupted by a suddenly flamming punch in the face that knocked him away into a wall, destroying it.

"Who dared..."

The emperor then looked at the one who smashed him in shock.

Everbody also starred at him in surprise.

"Blu?"

 **Well, that's it, guys. I left and Blu came back. Hope you're happy.**


	15. A god is born

A god is born

Blu's attention turned toward the center of all; Alex's corpse.

"Alex! No!" Blu mumbled before looking at Marco in anger. "You are dead! You killed my wife, now, my friend!"

He turned into Darkness Dragon mod.

Marco smirked.

"This shall be-"

He was suddenly interrupted by a fireball that knocked him away.

Blu looked up to see who shot the fireball and was surprised.

"J-Jewel?!"

The bird who got killed one year ago flew down beside her mate. Strangely enough, she had on her chest a drawing of the ten elements in a circle.

"BLU!"

She hugged her long-lost mate with tears of joy in her eyes.

Bia, Carla and Tiago also joined in the hug.

"Mommy!"

"Jewel!"

Eduardo and Sienna also hugged their long-lost daughter.

"How did you came back?" Blu asked as they broke the hug.

"After I died, the ten element godesses gave me their power and brought me back to life after five years of learning to use my new powers."

She explained with showing the marks on her chest.

Marco however didn't cared about this family reunion and charged an energy spear at them.

Eduardo saw it and quickly absorbed the spear's energy and threw it back to Marco, knocking him down.

"TIME TO FINISH HIM OFF!" Blu screamed.

As Marco got back up, Duke punched him really hard, sending him a few meters away.

As he got back on his knees, Oli jumped from behind and bit his shoulder from behind.

The emperor shoved him away before receiving a Baseball bat smash in the face from Jameson.

The next one was Tomada who smashed the side of his face with his tomahawk, opening a wound there.

Rico then threw a jet of fire which knocked him down.

Once he got back on his feet, Skyler turned into Outrage Mod and slashed one of his wings with her scythe, making him bleed.

Jewel shot him a light beam on his legs, knocking him on his knees.

Blu then slowly walked in front of him with his fist on fire, clearly ready to kill him.

"You've made many crimes, Marco!" He raised his burning fist. "Now, it's time for you to pay!"

Marco chuckled to everybody's surrpise.

"You think I gave everything I had?"

He suddenly created a green and dark energy explosion around, forcing the Rio Army members to cover their face.

As soon as the explosion fadded and Blu opened his eyes, he was met with a strike to the chest and knocked down.

He cought some blood before looking up in shock.

Marco's wings were now a pure black; his eyes were completely green and he had a black devil tail on his back.

" **This is my ultimate form!** "

Everyobdy watched in horror as his force was higher than before.

"I can't compare with such a powerful oponnent!" Blu said.

Marco pointed a wing toward him, ready to shoot.

" **I'll make you the honnor to be my first victim!** "

He suddenly a fireball in the face, again.

" **What the ***?! Can I finish a move without receiving a fireball?** "

Lily then flew down next to her brother.

"Sorry for being late!"

Everybody looked curiously at her.

"Where have you been?" Blu asked his sister.

She smiled at him. "I had to take this."

She handed him a kind of golden stone.

Blu took it in his wing. "What is it?"

Suddenly, the stone started to shine with a golden light which envelopped Blu's whole body.

Once the light fadded, he was completely golden and felt stronger than ever.

"WOW! I feel this power!"

Everybody was watching with surprised look at him.

" **T-This aura I feel... It's impossible 'cause it would that you are... you are...** "

"A god."

Lily finished with a smile.

Everybody, mostly Blu, were surprised.

"I'm a god?! Really?!"

Fenn suddenly looked at the other phoenixes.

"Phoenixes! Let's make our fusion!"

As he said that, Fenn, Felina, Ferris, Perry, Sixion, Polo, Lolo and Lala all turned into light balls which fused together.

The result was a big phoenix with rainbow colors.

"RAINBOW PHOENIX!"

The new creature screamed as God Blu jumped on his back.

"Cool! We're gonna whip his butt!" This last one happily said.

"Wait!" Duke called. "Take this!"

He threw him his dragon sword and Blu caught it in his wing.

"Thanks, Duke!" He turned his attention to Marco who was looking in horror. "Time to finish this once and for all!"

 **Oh my Glaux! Blu turned into a god, the phoenixes fused together into the Rainbow Phoenix and they have the dragon sword!**

 **THIS IS GETTING EXCITING!**


	16. God Blu vs Ultimate Marco

God Blu vs Ultimate Marco

Ultimate Marco was starring at God Blu who was standing on the Rainbow Phoenix with the dragon sword.

" **Get ready to die, God!** "

Ultimate Marco shot a black and green energy slash toward God Blu.

This last one simply smirked and used his dragon sword to cut it in two.

Ultimate Marco then charged at him with an energy spear which God Blu blocked with his dragon sword.

They two of them pushed a lot of energy in their weapons, causing a destructive wind around them (who said Dragon Ball?) .

Eventually, they stopped and flew high in the air right under the night sky.

" **Die, Blu!** "

The eagle screamed with lifting one wing and shooting a huge energy beam which smashed God Blu directly.

Once the smoke caused by the explosion fadded, it revealed that the Rainbow Phoenix created a rainbow shield that blocked the attack.

God Blu then pointed his dragon sword toward Ultimate Marco.

"My turn!"

He focused his energy and shot a ruby energy beam straight on his opponent.

Ultimate Marco managed to block it with bth of his wings, lightly damaging them in the process.

The two of them then charged at each other and engaged a close combat.

Each time Ultimate Marco's spear clashed against God Blu's sword, it caused a huge energy wave.

Eventually, the two flew back and Ultimate Marco shot another energy beam.

This time, Rainbow Phoenix shot a rainbow energy beam with his beak against Ultimate Marco's attack, causing a huge explosion.

God Blu then charged at the emperor and broke his spear in two with his dragon sword before smashing him away.

After taking back from the attack, Ultimate Marco glared at his opponents.

" **Why I can't win? Why?** "

"Because you fight only for yourself unlike me who fights for all the people I love!"

God Blu answered him.

Ultimate Marco spat in disgust at this.

" **Well, you know what? I'm gonna destroy you and all you love in one move!** "

He suddenly teleported somewhere else.

"Where is he gone?" Rainbow Phoenix asked.

"In space!" God Blu screamed with lifting his eyes up.

Indeed, Ultimate Marco was standing in orbit above earth.

" **I ruled over this planet, now, I'm gonna destroy it!** "

He then lifted both of his wings in the air and created a dark energy ball which gained in size until it was giant.

Ultimate Marco then smirked.

" **TAKE THIS!** "

He threw the attack that will cause the apocalypse toward the earth.

Back on this one, God Blu and Rainbow Phoenix were looking in horror as the huge dark ball was coming toward them.

"If this touches the planet, she will be destroyed!"

The Rainbow Phoenix screamed in horror.

"We've gotta try to stop it!"

God Blu affirmed with pointing his dragon sword and free wing toward the ball that was getting closer...

 **Come on, Blu! You have to stop this attack or we'll all die! Save us!**


	17. Darkness fades to light

**This time to end this fight once and for all, ladies and gentlemen!**

Darkness fades to light

The giant powerful energy ball was getting closer to earth, threatening to destroy it.

"This ball can destroy the planet!" The Rainbow Phoenix screamed in panic.

"We've gotta stop it!"

 **(Already Over by RED starts playing)**

God Blu added as he pointed his dragon sword in one wing toward the ball and his other wing too.

He then shot a golden beam with his free wing, a ruby one with the sword and the Rainbow Phoenix shot a rainbow beam with his beak.

The three beams touched the ball, slowing it down without stopping it.

Ultimate Marco grinned.

" **You waist your time and energy!** "

He pushed harder, getting the ball closer to the apocalypse.

God Blu and Rainbow Phoenix pushed as hard as they could in vain.

"BLU!" Jewel screamed back from the ground.

She and the rest of the Rio Army were watching in fear as the huge ball was getting close.

"If this ball touch the planet, we'll die!" Tomada exclaimed.

"We must do something!" Skyler said.

Duke suddenly jumped in front of everybody.

"Everybody! Listen! you remember how we defeated Reidak? Let's give our powers to Blu and help him push back this attack!"

Jewel immediately lifted her wings and her powers flew in an energy form toward Blu.

This last one immediately felt stronger.

Soon, Jewel was joined by every Rio Army members and all of their powers flew to Blu, making him stronger.

"This power..."

Rainbow Phoenix nodded. "Let's finish this!"

Their beam suddenly got stronger and the energy ball stopped in the air.

" **WHAT?!** "

He was surprised to see that his last attack stopped.

Blu smiled at him.

"YOU COMMITED TOO MUCH CRIMES AND KILLED TOO MANY INNOCENTS, MARCO! NOW, YOU SHALL PAY FOR ALL OF THAT!"

With all his force, he suddenly shot a giant beam that went throught the energy ball and straight to Marco.

This last one could only scream in defeat as the huge beam pushed him to the very end of the cosmos.

* * *

Back on earth, Blu and Rainbow Phoenix slowly landed back on the ground as the hero turned back in his normal form.

"Phew! That was close!"

"You tell me!" Rainbow Phoenix said as he stopped the fusion and made the six phoenix come back.

"BLU!"

The hero was suddenly greeted by a hug from his mate and kids. This only made him smile as he was reunited with them after so long.

"You did a great job that nobody have ever done before, Blu!"

Fenn said with a smile as their friends arrived with joy.

Blu smiled and looked up to see night fadding and the sun coming.

"It's finally over! The New World Order is gone for good! Peace has come back!"

Duke said, making everybody cheer.

However, the joy soon fadded as everybody noticed Skyler and her kids looking at Alex's corpse.

Blu sighed. "There's still one thing left to do..."

 **Okay, guys. The NWO has been vanquished. The world is saved. But like Blu said, there's still one thing left to do...**


	18. Goodbye

**This chapter will be sadder, dea** **r owl lovers.**

Goodbye

It took only a whole week to remove the whole world from any trace of the NWO.

The whole world was celebrating their freedom again as there was no more evil.

For the Rio Army, however, it was a very sadder day, back in the Amazon rainforest, where they reunited again.

The sky was crying as the whole army was gathered next to the Amazon river where they were going to put their fallen friend, Alex.

Bosco was standing next to the wooden tomb they made specially for him in which Alex was currently laying to open the burial.

"Rio Army and friends! We're reunited here to honnor the death of a dear and close friend of us! Alex fallen in battle while fighting the tyrant Marco! I'm gonna invite some of you to share a part of your memories for him before we proceed to lay him in the river, where he will find the eternal rest!"

Rico decided to start as he walked next to the tomb and looked at the crowd, ready to share his thoughts.

"Alex was probably one of the best birds in this army. He always gave his best, no matter the circumstance. He gave us everything he had. But more than that, he was a brother and a friend." He lightly teared up. "Alex, I miss you. Your legacy will never die. I will make sure no one ever forgive you. G-Goodbye, my friend."

With that, he broke down crying and left the place to Tomada.

"Alex was a special person who could either be as gentle as a mother with her kids or aggressive like a fierce warrior. His charisma was unmatched, but his kindness was eternal. He helped me to fall in love with my mate, Sorrel." He shedded a tear. "I will always be thankful toward him for that. Save me a place in heaven, will you, buddy?"

He started crying and Sorrel came to hug him as they left the place to Duke.

"Alex was the one who didn't demand anything from anyone, except from doing their best. He always pushed the others to brought their best, no matter what. He was a good mate, father and leader. Goodbye, partner."

With that he teared up and left the place to Oli.

"Alex was the most important person in my life. When we were kids, I oftenly annoyed him. Now, I regret every pain I pushed him throught. When I lost him many years ago, I was so sad. Luckily, he and I got reunited before the battle of armageddon. This time, he is gone for good." He teared up. "Having a brother like him was the best gift life ever gave to me. Now, he is resting with our mother. I'll see you in heaven soon, little brother."

He cried a lot and left the place to Jameson.

"Alex was an awesome bird. Always there for his friends when they needed him. He helped me so much during the time of the NWO's rule. Now that he is gone, all I can do is wishing him to have a good journey from the after life to heaven. Have a nice trip, Bro."

He cried and left the place to Skyler.

"My mate was an incredible man to me. When I always felt like a useless, small monster, he was always here to cheer me up. Always taking care of me with all his love. The day we became mates and he gave me my three kids, Kenny, Merida and Shilo," She marked a pause to look at these last ones crying in Tomada's wings. "we became a family. I know he would have wanted me and the kids to keep going on and enjoy life without regrets. I'll honnor your request, Alex. I will always love you."

She broke down crying and left the place to Bosco.

"We will now push the tomb into the Amazon river and let Alex fall into the waterfall. May you rest in pace, friend."

With that, he pushed the tomb into the river and everybody could only watch in sadness as their friend was getting away toward the waterfall.

Luca started playing a piano as Tomada started singing.

 _"It's been a long day_

 _Without you, my friend_

 _And I'll tell you all about it, when I see you again_

 _We've come a long way_

 _From where we began_

 _Oh, I'll tell you all about it, when I see you again_

 _When I see you again"_

Then, some birds started playing musical instruments as Jameson took the tag.

 _"Damn! Who knew_

 _All the planes we flew_

 _Good things we've been throught_

 _That I'll be standing right here talking to you_

 _About another path_

 _I know we loved to hit the road and laugh_

 _But something told me that it wouldn't last_

 _Have to switch up_

 _Looking things different_

 _See the bigger picture_

 _Those were the days forever pays_

 _Now I see you in a better place"_

Duke took the tag.

 _"How can we not talk about family_

 _When family's all that we got_

 _Everything I went throught_

 _You were standing there by my side_

 _And now, you'll be with me for the last ride"_

Tomada started singing again.

 _"It's been a long day_

 _Without you, my friend_

 _And I'll tell you all about it, when I see you again_

 _We've come a long way_

 _From where we began_

 _Oh, I'll tell you all about it, when I see you again_

 _When I see you again_

 _OOOOOOOH_ _"_

Blu took the tag to sing after the marking of a pause.

 _"First, you both go out your way_

 _And the vibe is feeling strong_

 _And what's small turn to a friendship_

 _A friendship turn into a bond_

 _And that bond will never be broken_

 _And the love will never get lost_

 _And when brotherhood comes first_

 _Then the line will never be crossed_

 _Established it on our own_

 _When that line had to be drawn_

 _And that line is what we reach_

 _So remember me when I'm gone"_

Duke sang again.

 _"How can we not talk about family_

 _When family's all that we got_

 _Everything I went throught_

 _You were standing there by my side_

 _And now, you'll be with me for the last ride"_

Skyler then continued the song, trying not to break down.

 _"So let the light guide your way_

 _Hold every memory as you go_

 _And every road you take_

 _Will always lead you home_

 _Home"_

Tomada took the tag once more.

 _"It's been a long day_

 _Without you, my friend_

 _And I'll tell you all about it, when I see you again_

 _We've come a long way_

 _From where we began_

 _Oh, I'll tell you all about it, when I see you again_

 _When I see you again_

 _OOOOOOOH_

 _When I see you again_

 _OOOOOOOH_

 _When I see you again"_

At the same moment, Alex' tomb finally reached the waterfall, sending him to the eternal rest.

"Goodbye, Alex..."

Blu mumbled with a tear.

 **Thank you, guys. I could have never asked for a better gift. You guys are truly awesome.**

 **I'll never forget my time with you and I'll always be with you :)**

 **Don't worry; my story won'T end up like this; there's still one chapter left.**

 **Also, don't cry, 'cause I'm currently smiling from heaven :)**


	19. NWO Saga conclusion

NWO Saga conclusion

 **Blu's P.O.V.**

I was flying happily throught the Amazon rainforest. With the NWO behind us, we could enjoy our old life again with freedom.

I smiled at my wife, Jewel, and our three kids who were flying with me. Without them, my life would never be complete.

We kept flying throught the forest and eventually got joined by my starting friends, Rafael, Eva, Nico and Pedro. I was very glad they were with me in the first place. I'll always be grateful to them for that.

Soon enough, we were joined by our family members, including my sister Lily. The more we flew throught the jungle, the more the others joined us.

I noticed Tomada and Sorrel passing with their two newborn chicks, Tomada Junior and Bobbie (who is a girl by the way). There was also Jameson, Kelly and their two chicks, Benjamin and Jackson.

The phoenixes also joined us and I saw Fenn and Felina's newborn chicks. A red male named Payn, a red female named Chera and a blue female named Star.

I also saw Skyler and her kids. I was a little sad that they lost their daddy, yet, I could feel his presence beside them. This made me smile.

We then exited the jungle and flew over the sea on which was reflecting the sunlight.

I don't know which challenges the future have for us, but there's one thing that I'm sure: we will go throught them together.

Because we have, we are and we will always be united as one. It was then that we all said simultaneously:

"BIRDS OF THE RIVERS HAVE TO STICK TOGETHER!"

* * *

ENDING CREDITS

 **(Kings And Queens by 30 Seconds To Mars starts playing)**

Blu as himself

Jewel as herself

Bia, Tiago and Carla as themselves

SuperDuke1000 as Duke

Nico and Pedro as themselves

Rafael as himself

Eva as herself

Carlos as himself

Eduardo and Sienna as themselves

Roberto and Mimi as themselves

Alex The Owl as Alex, Oli and Dominic

Skyler The Elf Owl as Skyler, Lily, Stryker, Jonas, Karai and Kowalski

BluePhoenixLord as the Fenn, Felina, Perry, Sixion, Ferrix and Polo

Jameson The Phoenix Owl as Jameson and Kelly

Ricardo The Black Hawk as Rico

Sorrelwing as Sorrel

YootisPoshil as Ray

Tomadahawk as Tomada

Crexis The Purple Macaw as Crexis

Luiz as himself

ShyGuy86 as Alondra

Dutchblumacaw as Joe

Bosco the Spix's-Lear's Hybrid as Bosco

Steeler Santa as himself

MC Garrix as Garrix

Dark Blue-Bird as Blaz

Guest as Scorcher

Canarypawz as Mnshika

Luca The Spix Macaw as Luca

Jeff117 as Daniel

Flavio01997 as Flavio

Arlene The Scarlet Macaw as Arlene

Ryker The Owl as Ryker

Tiago9 as Diaglo

Loco Vampire as Neville Wayn

HeadHusky as Roran

Cybroid as Cody/Shard

Hyrum The Outcast as Hyrum

Xerxes King Of Kings as Xerxes and Eva

Shadowfallz as Grove

Penguin519 as Choncho

Dark Raven Kai as Ravenkai

 **(Let me know if I forgot anybody :)**

* * *

 **That's it, guys. The NWO Saga is over. I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **I also hope you're not too sad about my death.**

 **Anyway, this isn't done yet; I will publish a special announcement on the next chapter.**

 **Until then, see ya ;)**


	20. Aftermath

The whole Rio Army was gathered into a big hall with tables and were either eating, drinking or chatting with someone else.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the current owner and creator of the Super Rio and NWO Saga, Alex The Owl!" A parrot called from the stage.

He arrived on the stage under the cheers of the crowd. "Thank you, Mister, thank you." He thanked the parrot who then left the stage to him.

"First of all, thanks for coming so numerous here." He marked a pause to let them say "Nothing".

"Now, I'm gonna explain you the reason of this meeting..." Everybody awaited for him to talk.

"It's because I decided to end writting the Super Rio storyline." Everybody was shocked to hear that.

"Understand me; it's not that I don't want to, but I kida lost the same passion I had with this idea when I written Super Rio. I'm pretty sure you noticed that I didn't putted the same energy to write in the NWO Saga compared to my Super Rio Saga."

"Another thing is that, I'm close to ending my school time and will be able to start working on my future ideas that you will probably see on TV, cinema or even in books. I want to work as much as I can on those ideas."

"But, hey, I did say that this story wasn't mine but to US, right? I decided to follow the idea of our dear friend Ricardo The Black Hawk and to put my storyline on sale. Anyone who would like to get the rights of the storyline to product the next stories can PM me and we'll discuss about it."

"I will not leave this site anytime soon, but for now, I'm done with the Rio stuff. However, I will still host the Rio Awards and you can also go watch my still in-progress stories like Kung Fu Panda or UCW."

"I believe the Rio Community won't be as fun as before without guys like me or Ricardo The Black Hawk, but hey, we still have our younger talents like Sorrelwing, Tomadahawk, Alexriolover and many others. Beside, like Rapper The Red Macaw said, I won't be killing this community anymore."

"I will always remember everything I've done here. Remember, dear owl lovers, this isn't a farewell but a goodbye. Why? BECAUSE THE OWL SAY SO!"

The crowd cheered for him one last time before he left the hall for his official retirement.


End file.
